dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tidus (Original)
Tidus was once another minion of Chaos during Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, but he became one of the heroes fighting for the side of Cosmos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Tidus is a lighthearted, cheerful youth, he follows his father's footsteps as an ace Blitzball player for the Zanarkand Abes. In battle, he is an agile fighter who easily dodges opponents' attacks as he performs his own. While he appears to be cheerful and lighthearted to his allies Firion, Cecil, and Cloud, Tidus's weak point is his emotions concerning his father and nemesis, Jecht. He seeks to fight and defeat his father to prove himself to him and settle his hatred for him. Crystal and Attire Tidus (Normal).png|Normal Tidus (Alt 1 Original).png|Alt 1 from the original Dissidia Tidus (Alt 1 Duodecim).png|Alt 1 from Dissidia Duodecim Tidus (Alt 2).png|Alt 2 Tidus (EX Mode).png|EX Mode Tidus (Alt 1 EX Mode Original).png|Alt 1 EX Mode from the original Dissidia Tidus (Alt 1 EX Mode Duodecim).png|Alt 1 EX Mode from Dissidia Duodecim Tidus (Alt 2 EX Mode).png|Alt 2 EX Mode Tidus's default outfit is roughly similar to the one he wore in Final Fantasy X but darker and more "torn" overall to resemble his artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. He wears a torn pair of black overalls with a yellow hooded shirt with the left sleeve torn off, instead covering his arm with a dark blue pauldron and a gauntlet. Around his neck is a pendant with the Zanarkand Abes insignia, which also appears on his overalls. Tidus's first alternate outfit, named "Zanarkand Abes Uni", is based on his original Final Fantasy X appearance. In Dissidia, his clothes and hair are simply colored brighter, but in Dissidia 012 the outfit is altered to be even more similar to his original appearance. His socks are shorter, the tears along the bottom of his shorts and the top of his collar are gone, and he wears a different gauntlet. Tidus's second alternative outfit "A Fleeting Dream" is based on Amano's artwork of Tidus. He is shirtless with even-length shorts, wears a differently designed gauntlet and has red bandages wrapped around his arms. This is Tidus's primary attire in Dissidia 012 while a Warrior of Chaos. Tidus's manikin version, Ephemeral Vision, is orange. Battle Tidus's battle style is Spry Striker, a style based on the abilities of his Celestial Weapon in Final Fantasy X, the Caladbolg. Many of Tidus's attacks cause him to jump or dodge before attacking, letting him swiftly dodge enemy attacks and counter with his own in the same movement. His attacks consist of fast-paced sword combos and Blitzball throws, and his HP attacks are his Swordplay skills and the famous Jecht Shot. He also has excellent ground movement, and he is only slower than Prishe or the Onion Knight. However Tidus is mostly a melee fighter, as most of his ranged attacks are mid-ranged, and he has slow recovery when attacking. Because most of his attacks cause him to dodge before striking, this has the inadvertent effect of giving a lag to them between when the player inputs a command and when Tidus actually attacks. |} |} |} |} Equipment Tidus can equip Swords, Daggers, Thrown Weapons, Grappling Weapons, Shields, Bangles, Hats, Helms, Headbands, Light Helms, Clothing, Light Armor, and Chestplates. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory /Quotes/ Category:Original Dissidia Characters Category:Square Characters